just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Jose Gonzales
]] , and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures]] Joseph "Little Jose" Gonzales Jr. (born March 12, 2003, current age: 10) is a minor character in Cletus Comics, a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, a supporting character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and a main character in Sibling Rivalries. He is the younger brother of Joel Gonzales. Jose is a spoiled kid, and he claims he's the favorite. He also plays football, although it is yet to be seen in Sibling Rivalries. In Vancouver Stories, however, he is on the Vancouver Vultures football team, and has #6 on his jersey. He was Jason Parker's backup wide reciever in 2011. Although his brother betrayed the McReary family, Jose does not approve of any of his evilness, and tells him from time to time that he should actually respect them. Despite Joel's hatred toward them, Jose remains friends with them, and he still hangs out with them, as he helps them on their diamond-stealing mission (which is now non-canon, however), attends their New Years party, and many more. Jose even votes for Packie as school president of Wisconsin Elementary School in Patrick McReary: School President, much to Joel's annoyance, since Jose was supposed to vote for him instead. Despite their ups and downs, Joel says he still loves Jose with all of his heart, and will protect him no matter what, even though Jose constantly annoys him, and refuses to help Joel with his evil schemes against the McReary siblings. Trivia * Jose bears a similar resemblance to Dimitri Rascalov. * For a while, Jose Gonzales, along with Salvador Martinez, were the only two characters besides the McReary siblings, Salvador Real and Jason Parker, to have their exact birthdates revealed, until birth dates were created for the rest of the SR characters in September. * As of Season 4, Jose's hairstyle has been changed, being similar to that of Salvador Real's. Before "Field Trip Gone Wrong!", his hair has been slightly messier. * Jose Gonzales is the author's favorite character of the series, besides the McReary-Wilson Family and Jason Parker. Because of this, he tries to give Jose more appearences in the series. * Jose's nickname was supposed to be "Little Jose", but it had only been used once in the series, by Joel in his debut appearence. * In his first appearence, Jose had a small villain role, but in his appearences after, his character was changed from an antagonist to a good character. Jose shows distaste for evil, and sides with the McReary siblings whenever Joel attempts a scheme. Although Jose and Packie always bust Joel, Jose still shows love to his big brother, and hopes that Joel loves him too. This is shown more in mid-Season 4. Appearences ;Cletus Comics * Cletus and the Diamond Deal (first appearence/speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series * Gonzales Vs. McReary (first appearence) * Diamonds in the Rough * The Curse of the Milderbeast (cameo) * Locker 239 (non-speaking cameo) * San Salvador's Story (speaking cameo) * The McRearys' Halloween Special! (as a Halloween decoration) * Happy New Year! * Do You Get The Message? (mentioned only) * Field Trip Gone Wrong! * Patrick McReary: School President * House Party (non-speaking cameo) * Into The Second Dimension (second dimension counterpart only) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (speaking cameo) * The Amnesia Act of 2015 Category:Characters Category:Football Players Category:Characters Who suffered the extreme shortage of Peanut Butter Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids Category:SR characters that reappear in SR: SRA